Ignum Monastery
Ignum Monastery became a shelter for veterans of the war against demons, and now it is attacked by Nerion's Templars. We have yet to find out the reason for this impudence. But only after we have punished the disturbers. Walkthrough This monastery has been taken over by the Lanber Legion and its residents killed. The zone is somewhat dark and very foggy. Players will start near the courtyard. Mobs here will include archers and melee. Dead templars will be laying around the area. Players will need to examine them till they find a key. This key opens a nearby gate, guarded by the first boss, the Reinforced Titan Atlas. It will be surrounded by several minions that are easily dispersed. The boss is a Kinetic but has only a few different attacks. Moving away from his channeled attack will avoid heavy damage. The boss will randomly take a players weapon away from them, and players will have to locate it floating nearby and use the spacebar function to pick it back up. Next will be two more sets of mobs consisting of melee and archers. The second set will include a defense and three damage mobs. After these are eliminated players will face the next boss. The Seige Tank Tornado. The tank stays stationary but it's attacks will need to be avoided. It will summon defense Lanber mobs that are relatively easy to kill (normal mode). The majority of the damage will come from it's lasered barrage. Players will see lasers targets from the sky to the ground shortly before a missile hits that spot. These will form a line of damage and players need to stay on the move to avoid it. The next set of mobs will again be melee and archers followed by archers and slayers. There will be a x4 Guard and several minions at the bottom of the staircase leading to the final boss Tradius. Tradius is the Lanber Legion Commander (Templar Commander according to the mission objective) and has one simple attack. He is melee and and will swing a one handed sword at players, doing moderate damage. He moves rather quickly making the damage hard to avoid even by ranged players. Periodically he will have a purple colored shield on him that makes him impossible to damage. Kiting him through the nearby beam of light will remove the shield. A note for solo ranged players, he will also occasionally turn purple and have a temporary slow but once this falls off (after a few seconds) he easily catches up with players again. High damage bursts are probably best held to those moments. Objectives * Find the key to the inner gates by searching the dead Templars. * Eliminate the Reinforced Titan Atlas * Eliminate the Seige Tank Tornado * Eliminate the Lanber Templar Commander Other quests * Elixer and Bomb (Flavius) Enemies * Lanber Legion Trackers * Lanber Legion Shooters * Lanber Legion Guards Bosses * Reinforced Titan Atlas * Siege Tank Tornado * Lanber Templar Commander Tradius Gallery Skyforge Siege Tank Tornado - Ignum Monastery.png|Siege Tank Tornado boss Skyforge Ignum Monastery statue in courtyard.png Skyforge Ignum Monastery Map.png Videos Category:Squad